My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling which first flowered in 1989 in't Zandt, the Netherlands. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of Asiatic hybrid lilies with an elongate inflorescence bearing many orange or red-orange flowers, suited to forcing into flower out of season, heretofore unknown in lily breeding art.
I achieved the desired objective by pollinating Lilium `Matchless` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,879) with a tall, deep red outfacing Asiatic unnamed seedling. This pollen parent was produced by me and never released; it was produced from `Chinook` (unpatented).times.`Burgundy` strain (unpatented). `Chinook` was grown commercially in the United States and the Netherlands as a garden lily and cut-flower variety during the 1970's and 1980's; `Burgundy` strain was grown commercially in the United States as a garden lily.
The flowers of my new lily are characterized by outfacing to semi-upfacing orientation, broad-tepalled form, and deep, non-fading orange to orange-red coloration. The flowers are borne on an elongate racemose inflorescence with an exceptionally large bud count and with occasional secondary buds (on the lower buds). In addition, the clone possesses to high degree desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor. The clone is a good grower and propagator, as observed at't Zandt, the Netherlands.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at't Zandt, the Netherlands. Successive generations produced by natural propagation from bulblets, by bulb scale propagation, and by tissue culturing from bulb scale explants have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.